Ganondorf VS Dracula
Category:Legend Of Zelda VS Castlevania Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Wolverine-Man Ganondorf VS Dracula 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''The Legend of Zelda VS Castlevania! When two constantly-reviving lords of darkness finally duel each other, who will stay down? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle A forest, midnight Leaves crunched under the hooves of a dark black horse as it trotted through the forest. Riding it was a tall man with flaming red hair, gold eyes, a head brooch, and dark-colored skin that appeared to be green. He was extremely muscular, with black shoulder armor, hand gauntlets and knee armor with gold spikes and a gold jewel, as well as brown outer armor with intricate designs throughout most of his body as well as white desert arm, leg, and chest cloths with blue and red lines on them. His face also had a long beak-like nose, with his eyebrows being directly connected to his hair. He had yellow irises and red-colored pupils and wore a cape. This was the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf. The horse suddenly stopped. Ganondorf then saw the reason. Another man was standing in front of them, only he was very decayed and aged with a long red cloak. It was the Dark Lord of Transylvania, Dracula. Ganondorf got off of his horse and looked Dracula right in the eyes. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name will be the last thing you'll ever hear: Dracula." Dracula responded. Ganondorf chuckled, however. "What arrogance." And then the battle of the lords of darkness began. HERE WE GOOO! Dracula threw a flame at Ganondorf, who dodged the attack and proceeded to surround his fist with dark magic and unleash a devastating punch. He then grabbed Dracula's throat, lifted him up and emitted dark flames from his hand and threw him away. Dracula levitated a bit and created a flaming tornado around him that caused damage to Ganondorf. He then unleashed two shockwaves one from beneath his feet and another around his body, then a total of four blood spikes below Ganondorf's feet, damaging the villain even more. Ganondorf began to repeatedly slash Dracula with his sword, then kicked him in the stomach and delivered an uppercut. He then preformed a rushing forward-kick with his foot ablaze with dark magic, striking Dracula in the chest. Using his wand, Dracula summoned pillars of fire, burning Ganondorf. Dracula then actually threw a par of his fangs at Ganondorf. Ganondorf tried to attack Dracula with his sword, but only caught air as Dracula teleported 3 feet away from him. Ganondorf swung his sword again, but this time, Dracula ducked, then punched Ganondorf in the face. This was starting to irritate Ganondorf. "Enough!" He shouted out as he punched Dracula in the chest, then headbutted him. Dracula summoned two flaming ghosts that attempted to bombard themselves onto Ganondorf, only to be struck by his sword, resulting in them falling to the ground and erupting into flames, damaging Ganondorf. 3 meteor-like orbs of magma suddenly surrounded Dracula. Ganondorf suddenly tried to preform his Warlock Punch on him again, but suffered the consequences as he burned his hand and pulled it back in pain. Dracula threw multiple punches at Ganondorf until he was kneed in the stomach, then sent flying away by a powerful punch from Ganondorf. Dracula struck a series of vertical lightning bolt down on Ganondorf, then unleashed dark crystals that roe from the ground like plants and homed in on Ganondorf. Ganondorf impaled Dracula's stomach with his sword, then tried to decapitate him, but got more frustrated as Dracula teleported. "This nonsense ends NOW!" Ganondorf yelled with anger as he flew into the air. He roared like a beast as blue energy surrounded him and he began descending, while starting to resemble a boar-like abomination wreathed in shadows, complete with two absolutely massive blades which alone dwarfed Dracula himself in size. He had to have been anywhere between ten and twelve feet tall. Ganondorf had transformed into Ganon. Dracula didn't look intimidated. In fact, he had an evil-looking grin. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Ganon was then taken by surprise when Dracula transformed into a demonic-looking manbat. The two snarled at each other before they resumed their fight. Ganon swung his right sword, but Dracula ducked and fired energy projectiles and fireballs at him. He then swiped him with his claws. Ganon rammed into him and tried to impale him with his sword, but Dracula rolled out of the way. Dracula shot more fireballs, but Ganon blocked them with his swords, then kicked Dracula. Dracula tried swiping Ganon again, but that was blocked too. He fired more energy projectiles. ...You know where this is going, right? Getting annoyed, Dracula leaped into the air and kicked Ganon in the face. He shot more fireballs which weren't blocked this time. Ganon sliced off Dracula's arm, then nearly did the same with his legs until Dracula jumped into the air and fired a fireball into Ganon's eye, blinding it. Ganon swung his swords wildly while roaring in agony. Dracula swiped Ganon about 20 times before firing an energy projectile. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Ganon snarled with rage as he swung his sword downward, but failed to slice Dracula in half thanks to the latter's ability to dodge at fast speeds. Ganon sliced off both wings before kicking him away. Rising to his feet, Dracula glared at the snarling Ganon. He charged, but Ganon rammed him with his head. Dracula shot a fireball at Ganon's face, then received a slice from one of the beast's swords. Throwing his right sword to the ground, Ganon grabbed Dracula's throat and bisected him horizontally with his left sword. He then impaled his chest, then with one final swing at the side of the neck, Dracula's head was off immediately and the lord faded. Picking up his right sword, Ganon raised the two of them and roared out victoriously. He had finally rid the Earth of his adversary after quite an experience. Now to continue searching for Link so he could end their rivalry. Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Was a Death Battle